Midnight Chat
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Blake and Weiss talk about their feelings.


**Midnight Chat**

Weiss ignored the death trap of a bed hanging above her and the fatigue that pulled at her eyes to focus on the pressure that settled right above her heart. It had been her old friend during childhood, and it was one that she hadn't missed since attending Beacon. But now that it was back, she knew exactly what it meant. She was being scrutinized. Ruby wasn't able to see her, and Yang was snoring gently, so that left only one other member of Team RWBY.

"What is it, Blake?" Weiss asked. The words were harsher than she intended, but the heiress wanted to sleep.

"Just thinking," came the reply.

Weiss frowned and turned her head. She saw a pair of amber eyes in the darkness. Judging by the direction, Blake was leaning up on one arm. "You're staring."

"So I am."

Silence reigned. Weiss closed her eyes, but the same pressure kept her awake. She squirmed and rolled onto her side, away from Blake's scrutiny. Her arm started to feel like it was pumping needles instead of blood through her veins and she went back to lying on her back. She felt hot and kicked her covers off. Cool air met her warm flesh. It felt good and she closed her eyes. Weiss knew she could've slept if she wasn't being stared at.

With a loud groan, she sat up and looked at Blake, who hadn't stopped staring. She swallowed and forced herself to maintain a civil tone. "Is there something on your mind?"

"You."

"I'm flattered," Weiss deadpanned.

Blake's eyes shifted away from the heiress for a moment. "Can we take this outside?"

Weiss' heart skipped a beat. She heard the desperation break through the indifference that Blake usually coated her speech with. Whatever she had to say had to be important. Besides, who needed to sleep anyway? As far as Weiss was concerned, sleep was just a myth that was only enjoyed by the people that weren't stared at in the middle of the night. The heiress sighed and swallowed her irritation. She owed it to Blake to be a better person, especially after their argument a few days ago about the Faunus. Blake had already opened the door and stepped aside for Weiss to leave first.

As soon as Blake had followed her out and closed the door behind them, Weiss said, "What is going on?"

"I've been thinking about what you said, about how you don't care that I was with White Fang."

Weiss put a hand on her hip. "And I don't."

"The same group that has terrorized your family."

"I still remember the conversation." Weiss looked over Blake's shoulder.

"So how can you just forgive me so easily?" Weiss couldn't see well in the dark hall, but she heard Blake's voice catch in her throat.

The heiress sighed and rolled her eyes. "We've been in the same team for months now, Blake. I'd like to think I've gotten a good idea of the type of person you are in that time." She raised a finger. "You left White Fang, so it's obvious that you didn't agree with what they were doing. You haven't tried to kill me in all that time because of my family, but I'd be impressed if you came to Beacon just for that. Finally, and like I said, I just don't care."

Weiss reached out to put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "I am sorry for what I said, even though your friend did technically break the law, but I do consider you a friend, Blake. What you did back then is not the person you are now."

Blake shuddered. Weiss opened her mouth to ask if everything was alright, but Blake spoke first. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You called me a person."

Weiss hadn't thought anything of the word when she said it, but hearing Blake put so much emphasis on the word "person" made the heiress' chest tighten. Just how much had she hurt Blake while she was generalizing all of the Faunus? Weiss' head started to spin and, before she knew what she was doing, she pulled Blake closer.

"I am so sorry," Weiss said past the knot that had appeared in her throat. Her eyes started to burn and she forced them to close, but a few tears managed to escape.

Blake had kept her arms frozen in the air before gingerly returning the hug. She didn't ask why, and for that, Weiss was glad. She didn't know if she could list her crimes without breaking down and feeling like she would need to brush her teeth again to rid herself of the vile taste of her words. Blake slowly tightened her grip. Weiss could feel the other girl's heartbeat, strong and steady. It was almost hypnotic, and Weiss soon felt the weight of her fatigue.

The two didn't say a word when they broke away from the hug. Blake opened the door and they both snuck back to their respective beds. This time, when Weiss looked over and saw Blake looking at her, she saw the corners of her amber eyes squint slightly, and she knew the black-haired girl was smiling. Weiss made sure to return the gesture, which came with no effort, and held it until she saw Blake slowly fall asleep.

The heiress soon followed.


End file.
